<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 7 - Superiority / Celebration by GemmaRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160294">Day 7 - Superiority / Celebration</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose'>GemmaRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaStar Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Break Up, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Partner Betrayal, Riding, Spike Modifications (Transformers), Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Valve Dom (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), i love that that's a tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29160294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With Megatron's firepower and Starscream's aim, together they're unstoppable. Unstoppable doesn't always mean in love, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MegaStar Week [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 7 - Superiority / Celebration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was no aphrodisiac like victory. Sure this world had synthblends which incited lust, some of which were potent enough to trigger a heat state or throw the targeted mech to their knees from mere contact, but there was something <i>more</i> to the rush after a fight well fought. Starscream whooped, dropping out of the sky and flipping Megatron out of his hand, letting the gunformer drag him in for a burning kiss. The downside of all that power in such a compressed and unventilated frame, he only had a few shots before the bleed-off of charge got him revved up too far to stay in altmode. He’d almost hit that limit in this fight, and it showed in the spike pressed stiff against Starscream’s thigh.</p><p>“Down.” Starscream ordered, and Megatron went to his knees, mouthing at the dampening seams of his modesty panel. Starscream let out a throaty moan and transformed the protective armour away, talons digging into Megatron’s helm as his lover leaned in to lick the gathered lubricant from his valve rim before plunging his glossa inside like a mech on a mission. Two heavy hands rested on his hips, not touching himself because Starscream hadn’t said he could. The power he had over this mech, much like victory, was an aphrodisiac greater than any synthblend on the planet. He guided Megatron’s helm so that big, handsome nasal ridge rubbed against his node with every little movement, and keened as Megatron located a cluster of sensors inside his valve. Megatron’s glossa, slick with oral lubricants, completed a circuit between the nodes and sent charge spiralling through his valve.</p><p>“Just like that.” he panted, rocking his hips against Megatron’s mouth, moaning freely at the glossa in his valve repeating that targeted press on cluster after cluster of nodes. Starscream’s legs trembled as he approached overload, and he pushed Megatron away with a gasp. “On your back, I need your spike.”</p><p>Megatron acquiesced easily, and bucked up into him with a grunt when Starscream dropped down onto his spike. It really was a nice piece of hardware, long and thick and attractively ridged. Starscream took it to the third of four ridges on his first drop, and let out a loud, shameless moan as he arched his back and ground down on he spike filling him so wonderfully. “Go on, Megatron.” he panted, mouth handing open as he working himself up and down his lover’s straining spike. “Talk to me.”</p><p>“So close.” Megatron gasped, fingers digging furrows into the muck beneath them. “I’m so close, Star.”</p><p>“Not yet.” he bit out, sinking his claws into Megatron’s sides to pull himself down harder. “Pit, did your spike get longer?”</p><p>“May- maybe?” Megatron’s vocaliser glitched with static, and Starscream swore. Slamming himself down on Megatron’s spike at full power seated the last ridge inside him, but even with the tip grinding almost painfully on his ceiling node he couldn’t quite get that last little bit into his valve. If he wanted the whole thing, he’d have to unseal his forge and take the tip directly through that internal port. He’d heard it felt divine, but every one of the mechs who’d mentioned it had been a carrier, and he would not forfeit the sky for a nicer frag.</p><p>“Overload for me.” he commanded, and Megatron did so eagerly. Starscream skirted the edge of overload himself, but pulled off of Megatron’s spike still trembling with charge.</p><p>“My star...” Megatron mumbled, propping himself dazedly up on one arm and reaching for him with a filthy hand.</p><p>“Oh I know I haven’t overloaded.” Starscream said sharply. “And I think I won’t until you’ve cleaned out my valve with that oh-so-talented glossa of yours.” he rose to his pedes, and settled himself on his knees and one hand a few paces away, out of the muck pf the swamp on some drier, more solid metal. His other hand he reached back and used to tug at his valve rim, swollen and loose and coated in transfluid and lubricant alike. “Well?” he said pointedly when all Megatron did was stare. “Get over here!”</p><p>Megatron hurried to obey, and Starscream relaxed a bit as that wonderfully skilled glossa traced the rim of his valve, lapping up every drop of spilled transfluid before diving inside to clean out his mesh as deep as possible. His vents came out as soft sighs, field flooding with contentment as Megatron diligently lapped at his inner walls, charge trembling ever so slowly higher and higher until, like a ripple in a pool of oil, an overload rolled over him. He stayed where he was until Megatron finished licking up the lubricant he’d splashed all over himself with that, and also the transfluid which had been flushed partly or completely out of his valve.</p><p>Megatron was visibly flagging by the time Starscream pushed himself up to sit properly, panels closing with a sharp click before he got swamp gunk in his array, and Starscream clicked his glossa. “We really need to work on your endurance.”</p><p>Megatron hummed absently, and when Starscream held out a hand he transformed into it without question, letting Starscream tuck him into the holster he’d bought off of Swindle once they decided to make this a long-term arrangement.</p><p>Hmm, Swindle. Now there was a mech who just might have the solution to all his problems at once, if he could find the mech before Megatron woke from his nap.</p><p>--- </p><p>Megatron woke in gun mode, tucked snugly in his holster. That was far from unusual, being fired took an absurd amount of energy and since it left him charged up he needed to ‘face afterwards. Between the power draw for firing and Starscream’s insatiable libido, Megatron rarely walked away from the fights they picked, instead being tucked in his holster so Starscream could carry him around easily while he recharged.</p><p>No, the unusual thing was that the field around him and hand on him were not Starscream’s. The holster was comfortably snug in altmode, but that made getting back to root mode without being drawn from it a challenge. Most of his sensors were muffled by the holster, but he could tell a conversation was going on above him. He’d recognize Starscream’s voice anywhere, but the other one was unidentifiable in this muffled state. The Not Starscream hand on his grip slid him slightly out of the holster, exposing just enough of his barrel to fondle the engravings there, and he threw himself into a transformation sequence that had him landing on a small table.</p><p>Said table immediately collapsed under his weight, spilling all manner of weapons and charge packs down onto the grassy ground with him. On his right, Starscream held a cannon which looked straight off a tank, modified for omni-compatibility with conductive pegs sticking out of one side for plugging into any frametype’s systems. On his left, Swindle held the scraps of his holster. Swindle who only brought out his goods to show once you showed him what you’d brought to bargain with. Swindle who <i>never</i> let a customer handle the goods without paying first.</p><p>“<b>STARSCREAM!</b>” he bellowed, shooting to his pedes, his vision hazing red as rage swept through him.</p><p>“Wait, I can-” Starscream held up his hands, one of which still clutched the cannon he’d <i>sold</i> Megatron for. Megatron snatched it from him with a roar and brought it down over his helm. Starscream ducked out of the way, but the tip of the weapon still caught his wing, knocking him to the ground with a screech of pain.</p><p>“I trusted you!” he roared, field raging with <i>hurt grief betrayal</i> as he transformed away a piece of armour on his upper arm, where his easy-integration ports were. The cannon snapped in place like it was meant to be there, humming to life as its software downloaded into his processor.</p><p>“A terrible decision, really.” Starscream coughed, vents spitting out bits of grass as he swayed to his pedes, null rays flipping out of his arms.</p><p>“So uh, are you gonna pay for that?” Swindle asked, and Megatron rounded on him with a snarl.</p><p>“Consider my payment the fact that I’m not taking <i>your</i> helm off alongside his!” he jabbed a finger at Starscream. Or, where Starscream had been. Even with one wing crumpled, he was making good time through the sky. Megatron roared again in inarticulate rage, and fired two shots after the cowardly traitor’s retreating form. Both missed. Swindle- might’ve said something, or it might’ve just been an involuntary sound, Megatron could barely process his own emotions let alone outside input. He spun on his heel and rammed his fist into Swindle’s chestplate, the cannon barrel smashing him in the face.</p><p>Killing Swindle, satisfying as it might be, would only anger the mechs who relied on him for little comforts. Megatron blasted his table instead, and retreated to the swamp, locating a cave he’d been planning to move into before he met Starscream and they settled on somewhere with better aerial access. It wasn’t much, a damp dusty little cavern in the face of the cliff which marked the border between the swamp and the darker parts of the forest, but it was clearly uninhabited and, more importantly, Starscream didn’t know about it.</p><p>Megatron collapsed against the wall with a groan, tucking his knees up against his chest and hiding his face in them as the anger drained away, leaving him cold and empty. He couldn’t let that happen again. Starscream had blinded him with sweet words and a tight valve, unwavering confidence and fluttering wings. He wouldn’t let any other mech do the same. He wrapped his arms around his legs and rubbed the dark barrel of his new weapon. With this, he didn’t need anyone else. With this, he would prove himself superior to every mech in the swamp if he had to.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>